The Relationship Diremption Revisitation
by ShamyIsLife
Summary: "Alcohol can make us do strange and unexpected things, especially when consumed by a lightweight like Sheldon Cooper. It could make us sick, it could make us act stupidly, or even could make us... Lose our virginity." Amy tries to put Sheldon to bed after he drank too much wine, but he had other plans. Shamy [ONESHOT]
**A/N:** Well.. I'm back! I have a scene from TBBT stuck in my head... The scene in The Relationship Diremption where Sheldon wakes up naked in his bed with - partially to our disappointment - a geology book. But, what happens when, instead of a geology book, he wakes up to an equally naked Amy Farrah Fowler? This has been in my brain for a while and I finally gave into temptation. Pure, shameless, entirely Shamy smut ahead. R&R People
 **Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory and it's characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, I make no profits in writing this fanfiction, except for the immense gratitude I get when I read a new review *hint hint* *nudge nudge*  
 **Word Count:** 1,602 **  
Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Alcohol can make us do strange and unexpected things, especially when consumed by a lightweight like Sheldon Cooper. It could make us sick, it could make us act stupidly, or even could make us... Lose our virginity.

* * *

"Come on, let's get you to bed, you've had a _lot_ to drink." Amy tighten her grip on Sheldon as he stumbled to his bedroom door.

"No more than Penny." he argued, bracing himself against the door frame as Amy reached for the handle.

"That's what I'm saying" she chuckled to herself, closing the knob in her grasp.

"Wait," he pushed her slightly away from him, leaning against the door with his entire body, his ear pressed against the wood. He raised his hand in a fist and rapped against the door three times before calling "Empty room?" Amy sighed in frustration and waited for him to finish his obsessive knocking ritual. As he called out the final time, he looked back at Amy and whispered "If somebody says 'come in' I'm gonna freak out," before opening the door to his room and stumbling inside.

"Sheldon, where are your pajamas?" she asked him, searching his drawers. "You need to get ready for bed."

"But I don't wanna!" he whined, stamping his feet like a little kid who had just been told 'no'.

"Fine, sleep in that then," she crossed her arms.

"Okay," he kicked his shoes off and jumped into his bed, hastily covering himself and looking at Amy somewhat expectantly.

"Good night, Sheldon," Amy heaved a sigh, moving to leave.

"Wait," Sheldon called after her and she turned to him, an exasperated look painting her features. "Don't I get a 'good night' kiss?"

"I- What?" she looked at him quizzically.

"I said 'Don't I get a 'good night' kiss?'" he looked at her with a broad smile.

"You're drunk," she said to convince herself more than she said it to convince Sheldon. "Go to sleep." _Sheldon's drunk, he'd never ask me to kiss him in his right mind, get out of here before you do something he'll regret in the morning_

"Please?" he stuck his bottom lip out just a little, his wide eyes pleading her. He broke out into a wide smile as she walked towards him rather tentatively.

"One kiss, then you'll go to sleep?" she sat on the edge of the bed next to him, her hands grasping her skirt in nervousness. He nodded. She let out a shaky breath, willing herself to be calm. She let her eyes flutter shut and she leaned down towards him, anticipating for their lips to meet in a brief and calm peck.

It wasn't brief and it wasn't calm.

The moment her lips touched his, he let out a soft growl in the back of his throat; one of his arms reached out to her, pulling her on top of him. She let out a surprised cry, pulling back from him in shock. "Sheldon!" she tried to break away from him, but he held her to him tighter, grinding his arousal against her. Amy let out a soft whimper. _I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. I had too much to drink and I passed out and now I'm dreaming._

He moved one of his hands to stroke her face lovingly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Amy, I seem to have found myself in an alarming predicament," he ground against her again, a low groan escaping his lips. "And, as it would seem, you have placed me in it."

"I..." she let out a soft whimper, clutching his shoulders with her hands on instinct. Another grunt escaped his lips and she gasped as Sheldon rolled her over and pinned her to the bed effortlessly. "Sh...Sheldon you're drunk." she said it again, though the meaning behind her words seem to have been lost. He chuckled lowly, dropping his head and pressing his lips against your neck.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am," he murmured in her ear, smiling against her softly.

If she wasn't so turned on, she probably would have laughed at his statement. A soft 'hoo' escaped her as his lips latched onto her earlobe, sucking and licking with abandon. "Shel- Oh.. We can't," she pushed against his shoulders roughly, and he looked down at her, his expression showing nothing but pure, raw desire.

"I thought you wanted this?" he quirked an eyebrow, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he leaned in again. She stopped him, pushing him again and looking into his eyes.

"I do want this, oh Lord, I want this. But we can't," she licked her lips, suddenly finding them quite dry. "You're.. You're not in full possession of your faculties, and if we do this, you'll resent me in the morning." she pushed him harder, driving her point home. But he didn't budge.

He gave her a look of pure sincerity, thickly veiled by a cloud of lust. "I resent many things in life, but you, Amy, you'll never be one of them," she wasn't sure if it was the truth that rang from each syllable or the look of pure wanton he was giving her, but something caused her to crush him to her in the most heated and passionate kiss she'd ever given him (though the bar wasn't set very high.) He growled against her lips as one of his hands moved to clutch her waist, pulling her against him and thrusting himself against her warm core. Even with several layers of clothing separating them, she could feel his hardness nudge her sensitive pearl, sending shock waves of pleasure all throughout her body. She broke away from him, letting out a strangled moan, her hips torquing against him.

"Amy," her name was a breathy sigh as he searched for the top of her cardigan and, with trembling hands, began to unbutton it. In truth, he had no idea what he was doing, he just knew that he had to get her naked. _Now._ He felt her hands grasping the hems of his shirts, her desire clear to him. He broke away from his task just long enough to rip both shirts from his body, throwing them over his shoulder, not caring where they may land.

Her hands roamed everywhere, smoothing against his chest, running through his messy hair, and occasionally toying with the waistband of his khakis, but never dared go lower. "Why do you wear so many layers?" she heard him hiss in her ear as he finally freed her of her cardigan. Her own hands reached up to the collar of her blouse, undoing the buttons as though her life depended on it. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew she had to be naked with him. _Now._ She had somehow managed to roll Sheldon off of her and was now resting on his lap. She shrugged the blouse off of her shoulders and, before she could overthink it, reached behind herself and unsnapped her bra, throwing it off to the side.

She watched him as he studied her every curve, shyness taking a stab at her. She slowly brought her arms up, but before she could cover herself in modesty, Sheldon grabbed hold of her wrists. "Don't," he whispered hoarsely. "You're beautiful. Now hows'about you come here so I can finally find second base?" his voice was raw, his Texas twang finally revealing itself to her. It was all she could do to oblige.

She let out a loud moan as his hands finally, _finally,_ found her breasts. But, he wasn't done with her just yet, and let it never be said that Sheldon Lee Cooper does not excel at everything he does. He brought a nipple to his mouth, his tongue swirling around the bud gingerly as though he were testing the waters. It wasn't long before she was writhing above him, his name constantly slipping through her lips. "Sheldon, please," she moaned. "I need you.. I need you, now."

"Yes," he growled out in response. He pinned her beneath him again, fusing their mouths for a heated kiss. Pants and underwear were shoved out of the way as they didn't even bother in ridding themselves of the rest of their clothes. He grasped his member, rubbing the head against her sensitive nub before sliding into her opening. They broke away from each other, both releasing a deep groan of ecstasy. "Amy, Amy, Amy," he chanted in her ear as her wetness engulfed him again and again. She shuddered against him, her hands clenching against his bare shoulders so hard she was sure she'd drawn blood.

They both didn't last long. It only took a few minutes for Amy to reach her peak, her walls tightening around him and forcing his own release. They both fell onto their backs, breathing heavily as they came down of their highs. He looked over at Amy as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, trying desperately to watch her. To watch this vixen who had stolen his heart. But his eyes wouldn't stay open, and he gave into the sleep that warmly welcomed him.

* * *

The first thing Sheldon was aware of as he woke up was the warm mass pinning his arm to the bed. He blinked confusedly, turning his head slowly to the left side of the bed. As his eyes focused on the naked figure in front of him, the memories from the night prior rushed back to him all at once. "Oh no," he whispered to himself. "What have I done?"


End file.
